In addition to tracheostomies typically performed by a surgeon, nurse or paramedic in the patient's throat for inserting a tracheostomy tube or endotracheal tube, stomas or wounds in other body locations may also be intentionally created for inserting a tube to drain bodily fluids or to introduce flushing fluids to the body. In order to support the drain and/or flush tube, a support means or holder device is used for maintaining placement of the tube and securing it adjacent to the body. A stoma/seal ring or pad used in cooperation with the holder device prevents the holder from causing trauma and irritation to the wound and adjacent skin as well as to prevent undue exposure to environmental issues, bacteria, moisture, etc., while maintaining integrity and stabilization of the tube during the continuing patient treatment.